


经理人

by kuma304



Category: yasuhina
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma304/pseuds/kuma304





	经理人

村上刚在公司不久，完全地不懂娱乐圈边缘的一套，毫无存在感地当个小偶像。

寒冷的冬天，村上被电话叫起来赶来公司，衬衫外边套了件羽绒服就冲出出租屋。昨夜刚下过一场雪，外边冷极了，村上哆哆嗦嗦地掏出口袋里剩的零钱，从公司楼下的自贩机里买了杯咖啡。

一个穿着灰色披肩的男人路过他上了公司的楼梯，这样的天气还能穿得如此时髦，村上不禁感叹起这人是有多神经。

村上坐在暖风口喝着咖啡，顿觉又活过来了，有些懒洋洋地靠在椅子上，等着那个死鱼眼经理人忙完别的艺人了能通知他一下过来是要干嘛。

“喂喂，村上，你有事吗？今天没你的活，别想又来蹭盒饭。”死鱼眼经理人从一叠文件夹后抬起头。

“哈？什么啊，我是接到电话才赶来的诶，逗我吗？”村上扔下咖啡罐跳起来。

“莫名其妙，根本没人给你打电话啊，想红想疯了？”死鱼眼经理人冷哼一声，觉得村上无理取闹。

“……那早上到底谁给我打的电话啊？”村上看那边的态度确实不像给他打过电话，一时慌乱起来。地铁票钱就没有人可以报销了，他还没拿到上个月的工资，这个电话可害惨他了。

 

“是我找的你。”

是那个灰色披肩男人。

“你是叫村上是吧……半年前被发掘进来，艺名是hina，目前在……目前没什么活动。”这个男人捧着一个蓝色文件夹说道。

“是啊，怎么样。”村上忍不住顶了一句。

“喂，这是我们公司的总经理人安田先生，你怎么说话呢。”死鱼眼立马拦住村上的下一句吐槽。

“……您找我有什么事吗？”村上暗暗翻了那见风使舵的家伙一个白眼。

“你为我们公司有带来什么收益吗？这几个月你的碟就卖出去几张你清楚吗？你欠公司好大一笔包装费呢……”

村上本还在悄悄打量安田，听到这话他睁大眼睛看向了他。

“眼睛倒是很可爱……”

“……”

“有个方案，会有点牺牲，愿意就来我办公室谈谈，不愿意你就继续坐着吹空调吧。”安田把文件夹塞到村上手里，转身去了最里间的办公室。

———————

“看来你愿意啦。”安田从屏幕上移开视线，村上有些局促，站得很直。

“……还需要训练。”

———————

“……保持微笑。你眉毛抖什么？”安田收回村上股间的手。“是我捏得太爽了，你有感觉了？”

“没有。”村上的微笑有点僵硬，他为了适应捏捏券卖碟的机制，强制微笑着被安田摸了个遍。从头顶到脚踝。

“到时候会有些客人不老实，摸到不该摸的地方去，但你不能叫出来。”安田的手指从裙底往上，刮蹭着村上的腿根。

裙子遮住了全部，安田的手指从内裤的边缘伸进去，从囊袋到根部，村上的身体抖了抖。“这种情况应该不会发生，如果有请立刻呼叫工作人员，毕竟你是爱豆嘛。”安田轻笑起来。

“裙子很合适，内衣是女孩子的那种吗？”

村上点点头。温暖的办公室里他穿着水手服倒也不冷，只是这种感觉让他有些别扭。

“把衣服慢慢脱下来，要害羞的，清纯的，再带一点色欲的让男人心动，hina，你的眼睛很漂亮，利用好它。”

“先解领巾，别拿下来，垂在那儿……扯开一点领子把内衣带子露出来，注意脱的姿势。然后是袜子……”

安田走上前去理了一下领巾的角度，拂过锁骨，把肩带拉出来。

“那种欲望的感觉……你这样哪个男人会想拍下来撸？你要能够刺激他们。”安田摸了摸村上的大腿，把他推倒在沙发上，掐了一把村上的乳头。

村上抓住了安田的手，这个男人的手指从臀缝挤进来，模仿着性交的样子插弄起来。

眼睛里带着水光望着安田，这有点不对。

“……是第一次吗？”安田在村上耳边问道。

村上迟疑着点点头。

“签了合同，你得达到目标啊。……我会温柔点的。”安田从一边的抽屉里掏出润滑剂，冰冷的液体让村上不住地发抖。

“……记住这个状态，你要靠这个吃饭的，宝贝。”

安田花了大量的时间扩张，润滑剂又粘又热，用手指一搅，在村上的屁股里咕叽咕叽，找寻着村上的敏感点。

“……呜呜，嗯……不行，那里很奇怪，不要……”村上在安田怀里挣扎起来。

安田戳戳刺刺地玩弄着那个地方，村上顿时没了力气，生理泪水滑下来。“现在的眼睛漂亮极了。”

村上射在了他的裙子上。他不靠前面就完成了前列腺高潮。

“做得好，hina，你很有天赋呢……记住了吗？这个，今天就先到这里。过几天有个包裹记得收一下。”

 

三天后，村上收到一盒性爱玩具和恋爱心理学书籍。


End file.
